The Dead Never Die
by Riyougi
Summary: Set in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. In the mist of Battle, Scorpion fights to get Quan Chi and send him back to the Netherealm. But something happns and Scorpion gets something back from long ago. Review Please
1. Enter Scorpion

The Dead never die

**Disclaimer: Hey ya! You know the drill, I don't own any characters from MK: D.A**

Chapter 1 

Scorpion's body laid still, cold and dead on the rocky ground. His blood was flung around the arena after his last battle, staining the little grass that was left and the rocks that circled the area. His eyes had lost their fiery glow and remained pitch black. His yellow vest was slashed to bits; his pants were now fashioned into newly shaped black and red shorts. There were numerous cuts and wounds located around the spectre's body, small amount of blood flooding from each wound and mainly the giant slash from the right side of the shoulder to the left hip, luckily his inners didn't escape.

The wind around the arena started to pick up. The trees and the grass that surrounded the area blew in the gentle wind, but became harsh as the wind picked up. Numerous winds blew from every corner directly over scorpion, which caused a miss-shape mini tornado of dust and blood to slowly form. In the mist of the wind a chilling dreaded scream could be heard, growing louder and louder echoing from every direction.

The clouds grew grey, like murky water and change into dark storm clouds, just like in the fallen spectre's eyes. There came harsh sounds of thunder just like a major storm expect without the rain. Suddenly, strange bolts of red lighting strike the body, consuming it with electricity and causing the body to slightly twitch as the lighting fuelled the electrical impulses in the body. Suddenly the shriek became ear piercing as the spectre's body suddenly burst into flames, which more screams were heard echoing through the air.

The spectre's vest and pants slowly remade themselves from shredded bits to what they were original, in perfectly made conditions. The bloody wounds and cuts slowly healed up, leaving no visible scar.

With a burst of fire that appeared from the clouds, which entered the spectre's eyes like water, the darkness disappeared and the normal fiery glow appeared. The spectre slowly raised himself onto his lower back, using his arms as support. The spectre rubbed his head and stood up, adjusting his ninja uniform and dust himself off.

"Reanimation…What a bitch!" the spectre cursed, finishing off his body check. As he was about to move off to seek revenge against his foe, his body was engulfed in flame as he was sent back to Hell by 'Hell fire express'

Scorpion appeared from the fire rien sky and fall along some jagged cliff faces and sharp rocks that slashed and pierced his skin. Although it did nothing to him physically as he was already dead and his emotions were never seen so it could never be told if he was indeed hurt. As soon as Scorpion retain focus he slowly got onto his feet, by doing so he felt a slight sensation of pain which had the only purpose of torturing him about being dead. 

"Hey you! … Scorpion!" a voice rang through the air, sounding very rough and harsh which gave him the quick guess that whoever it was, was a demon. 

Scorpion peered to his left where he saw a vast number of monsters, dead warriors like himself, demons and half demons alike rushing or flying over an old looking stone bridge over a vast lake of lava. The supports for the bridge itself was made of stone pillars and some of them where almost out of place which could cause the bridge to fall, which wouldn't be the first time. And right next to him was a huge hairy looking monster/beast with two grey looking horns appearing out the back of its head, staring at him with a half shocked expression.

"What do you want?" the spectre asked harshly. The beast gave a grave look that he hoped would frighten scorpion, but failed to do so as scorpion couldn't showed his fear, even if he was.

"You right arm!" the beast indicated pointing to Scorpion's arm that appeared to be twisted round and laying down his back. "Doesn't that hurt?" the beast asked. Straight away he could tell that this demon was apparently stupid, it only takes a dumb ass comment like that to tell him. But as seeing so many new faces in Hell, he guessed it was it's first time down here.

"I don't feel anything anymore!" scorpion replied fixing his arm back into its proper joint, he bones cracking together as they join perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. "And if it does hurt, only to torment me" Scorpion cracked his neck before venturing forward through the crowd, ignoring the beast all together.

"Jarred!" The spectre growled, kicking the double stone doors in. 

Scorpion had made it past all those other monsters, demons and dead folk quiet quickly and easy for a spectre. Upon entering the quite large room, he was greeted with a fierce, wild flame that appeared from the centre of the room. The flame flickered towards the spectre and started to burn him. Scorpion, who had experience this same ordeal many times before, simply proceeded even though he was still BBQ.

"Well look what Death just dragged in!" a sharp and harsh voice joked as Scorpion walked up to the main stone desk. The room was mostly open space, the only other thing were the seven demons behind desks in the back. Scorpion peered down (he is still on fire) at the very small imp that occupied the main desk's seat. "It's our body hogging pal Scorpion!"

**A/N: **The Imp is three feet high, with pink to purple skin. He has wings and his legs are slightly bent. He is also wearing a cricket's cap with the green visor.

Jarred, the pesky imp was as bad and annoying as they come, and not very much of them existed. He always talked big, but lack the potential to actually carry anything out. No one really understood how such an annoying peep squeak was raised up to such a high position of power. Everyone thought the closest Jarred would get would be the Cerberus cleaners, a messy job for such a dirty rat.

"I need another body Jarred, and fast!" The spectre growled, trying to keep this simple and straight to the point, for such a dumb creature.

"Hold on there,_ Scorps!_"  Jarred halted the spectre, with an evil grin. Scorpion narrowed his eyes. The nickname that Jarred had given him was stupid and lowed his reputation among the dead warriors. "You know the rules! We can't just give you a body! What happen to the last five?!"

"_Ambushed and mainly over powered!_" Scorpion thought. "_…But why should this fag know! It matters nothing to him!_"

"That's none of your business! Just give me what I want!" Scorpion insisted, slamming his burning fist into the desk. The fire that was burning fused with his fiery soul and combined a ten-foot battle flame aura.

"Okay! Okay!" Jarred screamed as the stone desk somehow caught on fire. Scorpion calm down, standing tall with his hands by his side, having a half smile behind his mouth covers. Jarred frown and leap onto the desktop his little wings slowing his decent while throwing his hat to the side. "First of all… get rid of that flame! It hard enough already that I have to look at you!"

"But of course…" The flame disappeared from the spectre's skin, having not destroy or damage his uniform or skin. 

Jarred straighten out his bent legs, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable but only for a short while. With his legs outstretched and with the aid of the table, he just stood at the same level as the spectre. Jarred could cleverly see the fire that lived in those eyes burn and saw no traces of his soul, knowing full well the spectre lost his long ago.

"Man your ugly up close!"

"Just get this over with!"

"You know if Uno up stairs finds out about this… he'll have my hide on his doorstep!" Jarred warned raising a finger to the spectre. Again scorpion smiled as if he had planned that from the start.

"I wouldn't have anyone else in such a position" Scorpion replied. Jarred started to boil over from the already intents heat, gripping his hands into fist. "And when HE sends for me… I'll be sure to say hello!"

"Enough!" Jarred shouted stepping closer, his eyes forced into the spectre's glare. "Get out of my sight!" Jarred raised his pointing finger and his rude finger up near his head and poked Scorpion square in the eyes. 

Scorpion for the first time was sent backwards in pain while being in hell. Scorpion stumbled back until he fall down the long shaft, where that wild flame rose from when he entered the room. His scream was heard as he fall, the sound of his voice fading as he continually fall into the boiling hot shaft, just like dropping a stone down a very long well. After a nearly thirty seconds of falling his cries disappear and silent was all that was left.


	2. Netherealm Oni, Drahmin

The arena, were the fallen spectre once lay was still covered in his blood and fire burns as he departed to the warmth of Hell. Most of the blood had made its way towards the centre when Scorpion was regenerating after his lost, but now, most was brunt and dried up.

Suddenly, the blood began to bubble. Heat and steam started rasing from the small puddle of blood and amazingly… the small puddle began to increase it size. The blood began to flow from an unseen source and the boiling heat increased. Once increasing its size by nearly triple, it began to mould itself.

The blood slowly formed itself into a human like shell, containing nothing inside. The blood then acted like skin, forming detail and lines and soon changing colour, from blood red to a warm peach.

The naked body appeared fine and well develop, with board shoulders, a six-pack, reasonable amount of muscles and strong legs and arms. The body's hands were left covering its face as though it had fallen down and began crying (its not alive). From a burst of flames that appeared in front of the newly made body, Scorpion appeared and stood over his new body.

The blood had mirrored Scorpion form and made his body look exactly like him, just without the clothes on. Scorpion gave a brief examination before lying down and falling into position his body was. At first nothing happen, he knew straight away a part of him was out of line. He raised his spirit like head from the body's neck and peered around, soon finding his hand wasn't completely inside.

Making the final adjustment, the body burst into flames and covered the naked body with his ninja outfit. The spectre had reclaimed a new body and was ready to continue his mission to caught Quan Chi… but first, he meant to take a detour and find his foe that slaughtered his body before hand.

"Ah!" The spectre sighed, his feet gaining ground as he stood up. "This is much better!" The spectre examined his body and clothes and pause, turning his glare down to a pair of footprints in the grass. Scorpion bent down and examine the print. The print was somewhat fresh, but that's all he needed to know. Scorpion looked up and followed the path the footprints left him. 

"Drahin!"

The spectre moved swiftly through the tree branches, using little effort while not disturbing the branch or creating a sound. Scorpion had master every, and all arts of ninja, which he thought made him a true ninja master, expect what he had to teach could not be learnt… not in a single life anyway.

Soon, Scorpion came to the end of the forest and the end of his surprise attack. He stood upon a branch that overlooked an open field with deer and cattle at the far reaches before the other forest began.

"Drahin…" Scorpion whispered, crouching down on the branch. Scorpion glare soon found his target; the Netherealm Oni Drahin was sitting amongst the tall grass eating at a deer he had just killed, amongst the other corpses the Oni had already feasted on. Scorpion had planned to battle Drahin with a surprise attack within the forest, but he knew the forest wasn't going to give him or Drahin the advantage.

Scorpion leaped from the branch he was stationed on, executing a mid-air flip before landing. He now stood about 4 yards away from the Oni and already the smell of both the Oni and corpses around him were affecting him.

"Drahin! You rotting corpse!" The Oni paused and slowly turned to face the spectre that he had battled earlier. Drahin's mask was stained with blood and flesh around the mouthpieces. "_Disgusting_" Scorpion knew if he had his soul, he would feel sick at the moment.

"SO…" The Oni growled, having a slight echo in his voice. The Oni's had his legs crossed but was able to stand up without using his arms. The Oni spun around and stared at the spectre, while wiping clean his mask with his fleshy arm. "The wandering Ghost…still alive?"

Scorpion didn't answer but grunted as a reply. 

"I'll never get tried of killing your spectre ass!" Drahin snarled, posing in his Oni fighting Style, removing his mask and revealing his rotten face. "This is going to be another short battle isn't it? Hardly worth the trouble!"

Drahin gave his battle roar, birds near by fleeing away, and charged the lone spectre. Scorpion smiled from under his mask and quickly grabbed his ninja sword, swinging above his head then brought it down for the slash as Drahin was in reach.

Drahin was known for his reflexes, but Scorpion had seen Drahin's skill and used that to his advantage. Drahin was able to dodge but was left with a scar down his chest. The spectre sword burned at the Oni's flesh. The Oni dismissed the pain and went for a surprise attack from behind. Drahin jumped at his foe with his clawed hand held high as he closed the distance between him and Scorpion.

"FOOL!!" Scorpion shouted as Drahin approached him in midair. Scorpion didn't turn around but thrust his blade into Drahin as he landed; the blades tip just poking out of Drahin's back. 

Drahin gave a short roar before sliding off the sword's tip. The Spectre grunted and cleaned the Oni's blood off the ninja sword on the tall grass. Scorpion could hear the Oni's pain as it tried to cover its wound with flesh from the many corpses; it made him happy.

"Damn Oni! Can never grasp the aspect of being beaten" Scorpion mumbled as he placed his sword back in its sheath. The spectre spun around and stared at the Oni crawling on the ground. The Oni stopped as soon as his hidden eyes meet the spectre's fiery glow. "Pitiful creature!"

"SHUT UP!" Drahin snapped. "You're more pitiful then me! Your already dead!"

"Don't state the facts!" Scorpion crossed his arms and frowned. "Everyone knows that! Its what gives me the advantages! Don't you know that?" Drahin didn't admit anything to anyone. "Your scared" 

"NO!" Drahin's answered didn't even draw any truth to the spectre, scorpion could cleverly see the Oni's shaking body.

"I see…" Scorpion unfolded his arms and walked towards the fallen Oni. Drahin quickly sprang back, he was afraid; an enemy that never died was _always unbeatable_ as Drahin thought. Scorpion could see Drahin quick reflex, knowing full well that Drahin was also a natural runner, the Oni would get away from him in a heartbeat.

"Oh no!" Scorpion shouted, scaring the Oni. "Not this time!" Scorpion grabbed his sword and jumped towards Drahin, his sword down his back. Drahin started to sweat at the lack of ideas coming to him.

"SURPRISE!" Scorpion was still slightly in mid-air and was about to slash and seal his victory over Drahin, knowing full well it would only count as a draw.

Suddenly, Scorpion received Drahin's metal claw into his stomach, causing the spectre to drop his ninja sword. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment, even as Drahin's face drew close to his, it almost took hours.

"Count this as a break in our continuos battle…" Drahin muttered as he leapt passed, now everything began to speed up. Scorpion hit the ground, holding his stomach and tried to stay awake--- he was just able to hear the hard feet of Drahin as he made his escape. "We'll finish this later! You can count on that!"

Scorpion face hit the ground, but didn't pass out.

"_That bastard!_" Scorpion thought, holding off his unconscious. "_When I get out of thi…this…_" the spectre growled as he's eyes grew heavy and his body lost all energy to stay awake. "_B-Bastard!_" the last words that came from Scorpion's mouth before allowing his body to give out.


End file.
